Jack
by Insomniaandinfomercials
Summary: A bunch of Jack and Hotch based drabbles. Will include a pairing later on, but I won't say until that drabble comes around. All K !


**Just a cute little father/son drabble :3**

**And for everyone reading Faithfully, I Wrote A Song For You, A Memo of Thoughts, and Family Drabbles. I don't know when the next chapter for any of those will be up. I'm really sorry. For Faithfully I had to redo the whole entire first chapter without my OC, (By my own choice,) and then my laptop died, and I lost it all. So I'm going to have to re-write it again (Really, I think I'm just going to discontinue it.) The next chapter for I Wrote A Song for You should actually be up soon. (Lost that one, too. But at least the stories almost finished and it's all on here, unlike Faithfully, which is new.) A Memo Of Thoughts is only a drabble based story, as well as this one, and there will be no set time of when I update them. Whenever I write a drabble. Yeah :D**

**Me and my friend Tess, (Both huge freaking CM fans.) Thought up this little drabble while drinking hot chocolate today :D **

**I may write more drabbles relating to Hotch that I'll put on this story. I've recently become mildly attached to Hotch, which came along with a new ship. It's like an effing package deal. (Ya'll figure out what that is later.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM! **

* * *

><p>It was a habit that Hotch formed soon after Jessica started taking care of Jack. He would quick make his mug of coffee in the morning and set it down on the kitchen table, and then proceeded to pour Jack apple juice in a small Marvel sippy-cup, and then place it next to his mug. He would then go give Jack the juice, take his mug, and leave for work.<p>

But on this particular morning, Hotch wasn't very awake. He went through this whole routine, and managed to get himself to work, and to his desk. He slammed the mug on his desk and put his head down.

"Hotch? You okay?" Hotch heard Rossi enter the room and say.

"Tired." Hotch muttered.

"We all are. Nice...mug, you have there." Rossi said and left the room, smirking.

"What?" Hotch muttered and looked at the so-called mug on his desk. His phone rang.

"Aaron Hotchner." Hotch answered.

"Aaron, what did you give Jack? He's literally bouncing off the walls." Jessica said and Hotch heard a crash in the background.

"Oh God. He drank my coffee." Hotch muttered and put his hand over his face. "Just let him get it out of his system. He'll be dead asleep eventually."

"Alright, and do you know where his sippy-cup went? He probably lost it somewhere..."

"I have it."

"You have it? If you really wanted apple juice, you could've just..."

"Goodbye, Jessica." Hotch said and hung up.

Hotch picked up the small sippy-cup and smiled lightly.

After downing a couple glasses of coffee, Hotch entered the conference room, Marvel cup in hand.

"New beverage choice, Hotch?" Morgan asked and laughed. Hotch nodded.

"I heard somewhere that apple juice was good for your heart." Hotch said and set the small cup on the table.

"I'm diggin' the cup." Garcia remarked. Hotch gave a small smile.

"Let's get on with the case." Hotch said and JJ started on the current case.

The rest of the day, Hotch kept the sippy-cup in his pocket or his brief case, and two days later, on the plane ride back to Quantico, Hotch took his sons small cup out and smiled.

"He's probably pissed that you've had that for two days." Rossi remarked. Hotch looked up at him.

"Oh, he is. He called me at the hotel last night and let me know. But, he told me he didn't mind, as long as I kept it safe." Hotch explained. Rossi laughed.

"Well, it looks like you did so." Rossi said and grinned.

"Sure did. He has my mug. If I would've lost this, he would've made sure my mug went through a similar, if not a worse, situation." Hotch said and put the cup on the table.

"He's a good kid." Rossi said and shrugged. "He might have been upset if you lost it, but I don't think he'd purposely lose your mug for some type of revenge."

Hotch smiled lightly and looked at the cup, recalling back to a previous situation when Hotch broke Jack's favorite glass, and Jack threw Hotch's original glass coffee mug on the floor, shattering it into a thousand, unrepairable pieces.

"You'd be surprised."

* * *

><p><strong>FOR THE RECORD, I am DESPERATELY looking for a Beta that can help me with ALL my stories. (Criminal Minds, Glee, Ect.) Please contact me if you're interested! (Since I tend to write stories when I'm drugged up on caffiene or when I'm extremely tired.)<strong>


End file.
